No More
by SeungSeiRan
Summary: Nothing goes by unnoticed. Marlene-centric, some Cloud x Tifa.


**Yet another random idea.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own FF7.**

* * *

Unlike most girls of her age, Marlene noticed things. Too many things, some of which were not meant for her young mind to be aware of. A frighteningly observant little wench if there ever was one. Some call it a gift. She sometimes wonders if it's otherwise. If there was one thing she knew, it was that girls of her age were not _supposed _to notice so much. What they find may be more than they can bear.

But Marlene can't help but notice.

* * *

After what seemed like forever to her childish perspective, Cloud was back. She squealed in delight and rushed forward to clasp one battle-worn hand between her smooth tiny palms. She could tell Denzel was happy too as the boy soon appeared at his idol's side, grinning with glee and taking hold of the other hand. This was _real_. Cloud had finally returned home and they could all be a family again.

The merry tinkles of innocent laughter drew out Tifa from the store-room behind the bar. The youthful barmaid still had a rag tied around her head, covering her dark locks, as well as a rather feminine floral apron covering her usual work clothes to protect them during that tiresome, much-hated chore of dusting.

Marlene noticed the look.

It was that surprised, caught-off-guard, deer-in-the-headlights look complete with wide eyes and a suppressed gasp. Blue eyes like the sky stared back. A secret look between two separated halves. One too detached from the feelings of loss that came with departure, the other all too achingly familiar with them. Sadness was an emotion that caused much pain. So was joy.

Tifa smiled gently at the scene. Cloud smiled gently back.

Dinner was lovely. They were a real family again; mother, father, brother, and sister. The bread was warm and spread evenly with a thick, creamy layer of butter. The soup was piping hot and deliciously aromatic. Cloud and Tifa were very nice and cordial with one another. No fighting, no needless quarrelling. Peace at last. It was like a dream Marlene had once had where everyone was happy and always laughed and smiled with each other. A perfect world. _Her_ perfect dream world.

But when dinner had been eaten, the dishes washed and put away in a cupboard, and she and Denzel tucked into their beds, Marlene couldn't help but lie awake under her patchwork quilt and listen.

They were not happy.

When Cloud and Tifa had a disagreement, they always kept their voices low and their language clean. But Marlene still felt it. The undercurrent of accusation in the way they talked and the silences that soon followed. She hated the silences most of all. They were long, uncomfortable, and left much to her imagination. She would picture Cloud looking away and Tifa would wipe the tears from her eyes before he could see.

The thing about dreams was that they were always perfect.

Perfect didn't matter any more. Marlene just hoped that things could at least be _fine_.

The voices succumbed to silence and all was quiet. Sleep reached out from his snuggly hidey-hole and beckoned to her…

* * *

There were good days and then there were bad days.

Good days were usually the busy ones wherein the bar was in full swing and Tifa would need all the help she could get. Marlene would polish the mugs and shot-glasses before Denzel would carry them out on a tray into the front for the customers to use. Cloud had his fair share of deliveries to carry out and was often outdoors on Fenrir. Once in a while, Barret would pop in for a quick drink and a chat. Occasionally, a Turk or two would show up and have his order promptly executed so that they'd leave sooner.

One day, the four of them had gone out on a picnic with the rest of the Avalanche members. Tifa had made sandwiches which were highly praised and Yuffie had made strawberry sherbet which, given the Wutai ninja's infamy in the kitchen, was largely avoided. The sun had shone down cheerfully on the party which played an energetic ball-game of some sort after lunch. The game ended after Cid kicked Denzel's red ball with a tad too much gusto and hit Vincent in the gut.

They'd all laughed until their sides had hurt and Marlene had made a wish on a dandelion stalk for more good times ahead.

But the bad days still arrived anyway, unwelcome as they were. Cloud would lapse into silence and Tifa would leave him be for a while. As if it wasn't enough, the blond swordsman would then take off on his bike again and return only after nightfall. Tifa kept herself busy in between those hours, tending to the household and playing with them, until he'd return home with bland, quasi-sincere apology.

Tifa never let on that she was upset. Not even to Cloud.

In any case, Marlene noticed.

* * *

"Tifa?"

The barmaid turned around to face her from the sink where she stood washing dishes. "Yes, Marlene?"

"You're getting a bit fat."

Marlene instantly regretted saying this as the dark-haired woman froze.

"No, it's okay, Tifa! It's only around your tummy."

"Oh, that's alright…"

Cloud had arrived home early and had walked in on that last bit of conversation. If Marlene had looked closer, she would have seen a light of remembrance glaze his eyes. Tifa silently approached him and nodded at him to follow her into her bedroom. As the door closed behind them, Marlene couldn't help but wonder and worry. She was itching to press her ear to the keyhole and listen but she dared not. Denzel probably would have done so but she didn't really possess that kind of pluck. So she did what her foster mother had always done; wait.

Wait until the answers could be revealed.

Just before bed-time, she picked up a snatch of conversation.

"Should we tell them?"

"…They deserve to know."

Within half an hour, she and Denzel were seated on the couch, still in their nightclothes, wondering what they had been summoned for. Cloud and Tifa exchanged glances before the latter eventually spoke up.

"Remember when you said I was getting fat? This morning?"

"I didn't mean it – "

"No, it's fine! I'm not angry but there's something we have to tell you…"

Denzel stiffened in his seat. "Is something wrong?"

He looked up at Cloud. "Is she sick?"

The blond let a small smile grace his features before shaking his head in reply. "Not exactly."

"Then what?"

"It seems like we're…" Tifa slid her hand over her belly in shy satisfaction. "… having a baby."

Marlene couldn't help but cry tears of joy.

* * *

She couldn't wait until the baby arrived. It would be like a new little brother or sister for them. They would play together and have all sorts of fun. She and Denzel would teach him or her so many things like throwing a ball, flying a kite, and maybe even how to talk. Life was getting very interesting indeed.

Their friends were just as ecstatic as they were. Barret had mentioned something about it being 'about time' and Yuffie had seemed pretty disgusted at first but she'd warmed up to it quickly. Denzel and she had already started making up lists of baby names.

"I think Rafe would be a good one."

"I like Skylar."

"Eww, that's a girly name."

"But what if it turns out to be a girl?"

Everything was going fine. Marlene only wished that Cloud wouldn't be so moody. If he was calm and peaceful one day, he was dark and brooding the next day. It really wasn't good of him to worry Tifa so much. What if she worried so much that she and the baby got sick? Who would take care of her if he wouldn't give up his habit of getting up and leaving at odd times? What if something happened?

Fortunately, Barret was usually on hand for any heavy lifting needed. Yuffie and, sometimes, Vincent would chip with the bar maintenance. On occasion, Cid would drop by with a few bags of extra groceries and Denzel would run any errand Tifa asked him to.

Everything was being taken care of. And it wasn't like Cloud was completely ignorant. He did try to show up for dinner on a regular basis and was as gentle as a lamb with Tifa. After all, it _was_ his baby too.

However, Marlene couldn't help but worry.

* * *

The months had flowed by like water in an hour-glass. Two more weeks until the new addition to their family arrived. Business was booming and the spring flowers in Aerith's church were blossoming nicely. It was another warm night and the bar was packed with stuffy, uncomfortable patrons in need of a cool refreshment. Vincent had just returned from escorting a very drunk unruly Reno out the door whilst Yuffie clucked over the mess that the Turk had left behind.

Marlene assumed that the heat must have been getting to Tifa as well. Looking pretty as a picture in a loose-fitting dress, she also appeared rather uncomfortable in her surroundings.

"Tifa? Are you alright?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, I'm fine, thanks. The baby's just a bit frisky tonight."

"You don't look 'fine'. Should I get you some water?"

Tifa smiled that same gentle smile down at her. "That would be great. Thank you, Marlene."

Eager to please, the girl rushed over to the kitchen. She remembered Yuffie rolling her eyes when Tifa had told her that Cloud was away again. Marlene hoped that he'd be back soon. They could always use some more help.

A loud thump and a piercing shriek made her drop the glass. She ran back to find a crowd of people gathered round.

"Tifa?!"

Desperate, she crawled through the maze of legs to get to the woman she'd come to know as her mother. She caught a glimpse of Tifa slumped on the floor, pale as a sheet, and Yuffie, bending over her, screaming at Vincent to call a medic. Marlene squeezed through a final pair of feet but was impeded by the scarlet cloak that flowed into her face.

It was too late. She'd already seen the blood.

* * *

Two days had passed since Tifa had been whisked away by the medics. Two days since they'd been brought to Barret's current home-site. Denzel was getting impatient and clamoring for answers.

"Where's Tifa?"

"Hospital." Barret replied.

"And Cloud?"

"He's with her."

"What's happened to her?"

The sturdy dark-skinned man paused for one long moment before answering, "It's the baby…"

Both of them sprung into action.

"Did she have it?"

"Is she alright? Is it a boy or girl?"

"Woah, wait!" Barret raised both his hands in front of him. "Tifa's fine and it was a boy… but…"

"But what?"

"…"

At that moment, Marlene already knew.

"It was a boy but… he didn't make it. I'm so sorry, guys."

* * *

Cloud had taken flight once more. Marlene didn't really blame him. After losing another person he loved, it was only natural that this would be too much for him to take. But Tifa… Tifa was all alone again.

Marlene had wept all night for her and her lost son. It was so unfair that this had had to happen. First, Tifa had lost her own mother, her father, then her best friend, and now, her baby. And Cloud.

Typical Cloud. Never around when you needed him most. Stupid Cloud.

She and Denzel were allowed to go visit her tomorrow. The boy had vented his grief earlier by kicking away at the dirt in an abandoned sandlot. She'd overheard the remaining Avalanche members discussing the matter under the guise of hushed whispers. But Marlene couldn't help but hear anyway.

"That stupid fuck! Up and leavin' her _again_?!"

"He's hurt too, you know."

"It's still isn't a good excuse! I mean, come on, Tifa's as good as his wife!"

Tifa was strong. She'd heal with time. As to how long time would take was anyone's guess. Marlene could help with that. She'd do anything to make everything better again. Maybe if she just tried hard enough, this would all go away. They'd wake up and find that this was only a bad dream. Then they could go back to the way everything should be. Living in peace and love. No more nightmares, no more broken promises, no more tears and heartache…

No more pain.

_Please, no more pain._

* * *

The day came and the sun mourned softly behind a veil of white wisps of imaginary realities. Marlene stroked a yellow petal delicately hoping that it wouldn't wilt shortly. The golden crocuses and the white roses had come from the flower garden in the long-abandoned church. It was normally bad manners to pick someone else's flowers without asking their permission first but she knew that Aerith wouldn't mind.

The hospital smelt just as sickly as its patients. Save for the maternity ward from which breathed joy and new life. Shrill cries of infants and laughter from their parents echoed throughout the rooms, mixing in with the various bouquets and candy boxes scattered about like largesse from the gods.

Like Tifa's life, her room was desolate and abandoned. Thrown to the back in favor of brighter shades of pastel and cheeriness. How heavy does the laughter of others weigh on your mind when one lies in pain alone and forsaken. She lay on her bed, pale and still, her raven locks fanning on her pillow. Her gaze lay on the wall, behind which inhabited a family rejoicing over their precious gift.

Tifa could only imagine what that would be like.

"We're here."

The significance of two plain words would have been lost on an onlooker. To the girl and boy standing before her, it was a harsh reminder of what had been lost and found. Her life shouldn't have turned out this way but she wouldn't have changed a thing if she could just leave out everything else and get to this. If she could… if she would…

She drew both of them closer into her heart as the tears ran down her face.

As before, Marlene couldn't help but feel...


End file.
